


puppy love

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Smut, Teasing, Top Wilbur Soot, joxter anon, no exposition just straight into fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “...Can you call me puppy?” Schlatt whispers, and Wilbur's eyes widen.“You want to be a good puppy for me Schlatt, is that it?” Schlatt’s eyes widen and he lets out an involuntary whine.He jerks his head in a nod, “Yes, please- Wilbur, please-“ Wilbur grins and starts fucking into him again.ORachievement get: puppy play!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 349
Collections: Anonymous





	puppy love

Wilbur is fucking into Schlatt and mindlessly says “fuck, such a good boy,” and Schlatt jerks and moans loudly at the words. Wilbur pauses and looks down at Schlatt, who flushes and covers his face with his hands. 

“Oh? You wanna be a good boy for me, Schlatt?” Schlatt’s face burning hotter in embarrassment, he swallows hard and attempts to brush it off.

“N-No it was just- I’m-“ he stutters over his words and Wilbur's eyes soften. He leans down to kiss the other’s cheek.

“Hey, it’s fine, baby, don’t be embarrassed... It’s cute that you wanna be good for me”

Schlatt glances up at him. “....it is?”

Wilbur smirks, “yeah, it is” 

Schlatt averts his eyes again and steels himself. “C-Can you.. can you call me-“ he cuts himself off, covering his face again. Wilbur leans back and gently removes his hands from his face, pressing them into the mattress. 

“Call you what?” 

“...Can you call me puppy?” Schlatt whispers, and Wilbur's eyes widen. 

“You want to be a good puppy for me Schlatt, is that it?” Schlatt’s eyes widen and he lets out an involuntary whine. 

He jerks his head in a nod, “Yes, please- Wilbur, please-“ Wilbur grins and starts fucking into him again. 

“Fuck, such a good boy for me, my cute little puppy,” Schlatt moans, squirming and arching his back at the words. 

“ffuck, Wilbur, yes- yours, I’m yours-“ 

Wilbur leans down to bite and suck at Schlatt’s neck, whispering “good puppy, you’re being so good for me Schlatt.” the new angle makes Schlatt keen and squirm, jerking his hips back into the stimulation. 

“THERE, there, Wilbur please-“ Wilbur adjusts his angle so he hits Schlatt’s prostate with every thrust. Schlatt moans and grabs at Wilbur's hair, desperately trying to ground himself.

He reaches down to stroke his neglected cock to finally get some stimulation, but Wilbur catches his hands and pins them before he can touch himself.

"Bad puppy!" Wilbur scolds. Schlatt gasps, hips jerking as he squirms, the words sending hot flashes of arousal and humiliation through him. His cheeks burn red as he stares pleadingly up at Wilbur with glassy eyes.

"W-Wil- I'm sorry, I'll be good, _please _-" Schlatt whines, straining against Wilbur's tight hold on his wrists. Wilbur only bites at his neck again, continuing to fuck into him.__

__"You gonna be good for me, Schlatt? Gonna be a good puppy?" Wilbur whispers in his ear._ _

__"Yes-" Schlatt gasps. "Yes, Wilbur I'll be good, I'll be good for you-"_ _

__Wilbur grins down at him, eyes gleaming with satisfaction at the mess he's reduced Schlatt to._ _

__“Good boy, such a good puppy,” Wilbur grinds into his prostate and reaches down to stroke Schlatt’s cock. Schlatt keens and arches off the bed and into Wilbur's chest at the overwhelming pleasure, hands scrabbling against the sheets as he desperately tries to ground himself._ _

__“Cum for me puppy, be a good boy and cum for me” Schlatt’s eyes roll back as he cums harder than Wilbur’s ever seen all over their stomachs, moaning desperately._ _

__Wilbur whines at how tight Schlatt is around him, shallowly thrusting with whispers of “ffuck, so good for me Schlatt, such a good puppy, good boy” Wilbur bites into Schlatt’s neck as he cums deep inside him, the other whining at the feeling of being overwhelmingly full, at the feeling of sharp teeth on his neck, hot cum inside him._ _

__"Too much, it's too much-" Schlatt shakily whispers as Wilbur grinds into him through his orgasm, reaching up to grip the other's hair again, the continued stimulation making his already blurry vision even more fuzzy at the edges. His shaking thighs squeeze around Wilbur's waist as the taller man comes back to himself._ _

__Schlatt tries to catch his breath as Wilbur shakily pulls out, reaching up with trembling fingers to rub at the stars still covering his vision. Wilbur leans back and Schlatt glances up to meet his eyes, flushing at the intense gaze he was met with._ _

__“Schlatt...” he tenses up, ready for Wilbur’s derision, “...that was SO fucking hot” Schlatt relaxes._ _

__“...Yeah?” Wilbur’s eyes go comically wide._ _

__“Um, YEAH. Jesus dude, I've never seen you so fucking _wrecked _."___ _

____Schlatt pouts. "Shut up, Wilbur, it's embarrassing. We're not doing it again."_ _ _ _

____Wilbur raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that, puppy?"_ _ _ _

____Schlatt's traitorous hips twitch at the words, jerking up to find stimulation. Schlatt flushes as he whines. "Okay, that's just not fair."_ _ _ _

____Wilbur rolls his eyes as he bends back down to nip at Schlatt's already bruised throat. "Yeah, that's what I thought."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i hate writing exposition? anyway hope you enjoyed :> -joxter


End file.
